The present disclosure relates generally to power-saving techniques for computing devices, and more particularly to techniques for suspending a communication link or channel between a host device and a client device based on a request or notification transmitted by the client device.
Computing devices, e.g., personal computers, have been in use for several decades. Computing devices are used for performing various tasks, from the simple to some of the most complex tasks. Computing devices can be generally categorized into portable, e.g., a laptop PC or a PDA, and non-portable, e.g., a desktop PC.
In the past decade, portable computing devices have gained popularity due to their portability and ability to manage multiple tasks. For example, a portable computing device, e.g., a personal digital assistant, can provide the ability to check and respond to emails, manage meetings, display graphics and video, and play music.
Typically, portable computing devices are powered by batteries or similar power sources with limited amounts of energy. In order to prolong device usage before recharging or replacement of a power source (e.g., battery), power-saving techniques have been developed.